ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaze Sasayaki
Kaze Sasayaki (風私語, kaze sasayaki; Jap Lit Translation, "The Whispering Wind.") is a Shinobi of the infamous Inter-World, Mercenary Faction, the Hands of Death. Heralded as one of the foremost lethal, efficient, and powerful Shinobi of their organization, Kaze inherited the title, the Blind Shinigami, as one of the seven leaders of the faction known as the Seven Shinigami. Appearance: Kaze embodies a man of sorrow, pain, vengeance, and stoic tranquility all within a single being. The stoic expression he constantly retains within a fair complexioned face, with hints of the sorrow behind his blind eyes normally hidden from sight by a black blindfold, and the vengeance burning within his heart. The pain is expressed over his absolute six foot tall frame, as numerous scars tell of many conflicts and life & death struggles he endured. That, and the numerous metalic plates fused into his skin and within his body, showing the resolve of undergoing such a dangerous and crude procedure in order to gain more power. With silver hair as pale as his complexion, Kaze appears to be a souless embodiment of what a human should be...and a perfect example of a Shinobi. His attire is more modernized and accustomed to his role as a Shinigami of the Hands of Death, rather than typical Shinobi who still practice their arts of combat and Jutsu within formally traditional attire. With a black hooded overcoat that covers his entirety, even capable of masking his visage completely, he wears a long sleeve shirt with a complex armor weave that can absorb damage and dampen penetration and spirit particle burns. With a pair of black gloves to go along a pair of hakama skirt overtop black leggings, with a pair of black boots, Kaze appropiates himself as appearing as an errant of death and a deadly weapon. Personality: A man who attests that actions speak louder than words, Kaze is most likely to be one of the few active Shinigami of the Seven Shinigami of the Hands of Death. This is due to his ideal of keeping himself as finely tuned to his abilities as any warrior to his/her weapon. With this in mind, Kaze is almost always preforming various duties involving subterfuge, assassination, and balancing intelligence reports from various contacts he's established over the course of his career. Even among the Shinigami, he often speaks the least and only speaks when it concerns himself or the overall direction of the Hands of Death. While his voice can be raised at times, Kaze often whispers in a neutral monotone, keeping himself from being engaged and detached from any petty arguments or quarrels that could erupt during the course of a meeting. He is one of the few to actually step in and halt a conflict of violence, and will only back away if the current Shinigami leader would tell him otherwise. With his head focused and always seeing the big picture, Kaze is well respected among his peers, and aspired by many a Shinobi/Kunoichi of the Hands of Death faction for being a perfect embodiment of the modern era Ninja. While Kaze himself doesn't have any personal disciples at his beck and call, Kaze takes upon the most skilled and discreet of spies within the Hands of Death to preform various tasks. Often treating them with the same respect as he would treat an equal, Kaze values the lives of his subordinates and is careful to employ them where needed, and when needed the most. No one has ever asked him about his personal feelings of the current government, the Vandenreich, and how they handle things, but Kaze has done nothing to hide his detestment for such an unchecked ruling body to hold sole totalitary power over the populace as a whole. Restricting culture, advancement, and mutual benefits to other known surpressed nations and tribes, boils Kaze's blood. He has never hesitated once cutting down a Vandenreich soldier that has stood in his way of a mission or an objective, but no one has ever lived to testify it was by his hand, due to his perfect efficiency of not leaving a single shred of evidence he was the one who committed the deed. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Long ago, when most of the established Hidden Shinobi Villages were mutually strong due to the strength of each Clan that resides within their borders, they had a mutual harmonious atmosphere about them. The nations that housed the Hidden Villages benefited from their protection and the profits they reaped, as well as protecting their own interests and the interests of their allies. While a tentative peace with some more so than others, it was a lasting and mutually agreed to peace, of a alliance established after much bloodshed and suffering. When the Vandenreich established their dominance after the Shinobi-Quincy War, Hidden Villages had all but been demilitarized to a fraction of their strength. With a garrison of Quincies within every Hidden Village, and holding the offices of the nations once housed to established and noble blood, the Shinobi themselves were viewed as rebellious, dangerous, and cheap substitutes for what the Jagdarmee Squads could handle. One of the few Hidden Villages that thrived off the supression and suffering abundunt within the new era of the Quincy, was the Village Hidden within the Sound. A compromised collaboration of previously unknown or recently created Clans, as well as rogue Ninja from various Shinobi Villages, they banded together to become one of the sole ascending groups of military power that was both accepted and tolerated within the Vandenreich's new controlled territory. The Clan that Kaze heralded from within this Village was known as the Sasayaki Clan, a fierce group of Shinobi and Kunoichi who specialized in the Kekkei Genkai Genjutsu, the Whispering Jutsu, in which immobilizes tens to dozens of enemies at once with a mere whisper deployment. Experts at Taijutsu as well as various other Ninjutsu, they were one of the most respected of the Hidden Sound's Clans. That is, until the Clan itself was driven with superstition and paranoia: the day when Kaze was born. When Kaze was brought into the world, he wasn't born with eyes like everyone else's. Instead, all of his senses mapped a passive, innate sonar that lit up the world in which no one else could see. A rare second Kekkei Genkai his Clan had never seen had been birthed, and they ostricized and cursed him for it, seeing him as an omen for horrible things to befall them. Even still, Kaze strove to become accepted and be the best Shinobi of the Village, as well as his Clan. Full of vigor and tenacity, as well as a uncanny genius for learning combat, subterfuge, and jutsu, Kaze became endowed with honor and praise; all of which, except his own Clan. Having mastered his natural way of maneuvering the world and communicating with others with unnaturally high perception, Kaze became more and more feared as his power grew. By the time he turned thirteen, he had already become a Jōnin of incredible skill and beared a large burden of responsibility of which he readily accepted. However, horror would befall Kaze on the way to a supposed classified mission given to him by the Head of his Clan. He was quick to learn, even through being given the order, that it was a trap. After being ambushed, Kaze took each and every Clansman down with incapacitatory force. Confronting the leader of the hit-squad, Kaze demanded why they tried to kill him. After declaring him a freakshow and a power that could bring the Vandenreich upon their heads, Kaze became maddened with grief and vengeance, starting with brutally killing each and every one of the men who attacked him. In the dead of night, and supposition that the squad had succeeded in killing Kaze, Kaze preformed an elaborate ruse that he had indeed been executed. But when their guard was dropped, Kaze struck. Not a single man, woman, nor child lived through the night, as Kaze shed their blood and painted the entire district dedicated to their Clan. Casting aside the headband signifying his abandonment of the Village Hidden in the Sound, Kaze struck out on his own and began to develop his own career. In search of gaining greater power, Kaze had learned his anatonomy was capable of adapting to a new and dangerous medical surgery that would augment his Ninjutsu considerably. With nothing to lose, Kaze allowed his entire body to be grafted with a series of bodily implants that would allow dozens of ventilation systems that would link directly into his chakra system. Able to generate one of the most powerful jutsu of the modern era, Kaze soon became known as the Sound Dragon. Sought out for his rare talents and skills, Kaze was offered by none other than Xanxus Blackfox, the third generation Shinigami King of the Hands of Death mercenary faction. After a brief initiation and proving his skills, Kaze took a void position within the Seven Shinigami, and would be dubbed the Blind Shinigami, being heralded as the most powerful Shinobi of the entire organization since the Mirror Eye Demon himself. Natural Skills/Abilities: As one of the foremost skilled Shinobi within the known world, Kaze retains a versatile array of skills, talents, and acquired knowledge over his years. From the time as a Sound Village Jōnin, he had traveled around the known Shinobi nations. When becoming an independant Shinobi for hire, Kaze traveled around the world, giving his services to the highest bidder and preforming some of the most high-risk assignments. During his brief climb through the Hands of Death's ranks, Kaze experienced multiple missions in which he purposely took upon alone when others were required with large or small groups of high skill and prowess in various fields. Upon assuming the title of the Blind Shinigami, Kaze's skills were almost incomparable to other Shinobi and Kunoichi within the Hands of Death organization, and has been assumed as one of the most powerful humans in the current modern era. Immense Chakra: The immeasurable force of spirit energy combined with stamina, the employed use of Chakra allows one to mold a wide variety of Jutsu, project it, and enhance one's physical abilities effectively. Kaze is no different. Ever since his birth, Kaze's chakra was so high it gave him an unnatural Kekkei Genkai ability to "Feel" the world around him, both within a sensory aspect and the ability to "See" the finite threads of chakra within living and inanimate entities. This unnatural amount of Chakra wasn't impossible to control, and Kaze's natural affinity with Chakra Control made it possible for Kaze to mold his own chakra within himself and form complicated Jutsu with relative ease. This advancement was so great, by the time he had turned thirteen, he was already considered beyond the level of a Jōnin. Within this level, Kaze's Chakra was capable of making subtle vibrations from the pores of his skin to sift through the air for ambushes laden with Chakra, or filter through a Genjutsu manipulated atmosphere or landscape with ease, giving him an upperhand against other Spiritually-empowered beings, as well as other Shinobi-trained entities. While ordinarily, highly skilled Shinobi would be able to project their Chakra to "pressurize" the atmosphere, and additionally, laden it with Killing Intent, Kaze can preform something within addition to this. By employing the use of his bodily implants, Kaze can discharge what could be assumed as a "White Noise" that can be so deafening, it can destroy the hearing if anyone within ten meters and incapacitate them with nausea, dizzyness, and internal organ rupture. With the level of some jutsu Kaze can use within succession of each other, Kaze is said to have an unnatural amount of stamina and energy, able to fight at an intense level without feeling exhausted or tiring easily. Next to the Mirror Eye Demon, Sōdai Uchiha, Kaze is said to be one of the few Shinobi with nearly unquantifiable volumes of Chakra at his disposal. High Physical Prowess: In order to harness his full potential within all aspects of Jutsu, Kaze honed his physical body to the limit, and transcended which what normal humans would be restricted to, Shinobi or not. Studious enough not to lax even during childhood, Kaze has worked day and night vigorously to strengthen his body to handle the stress of his combat skills, and bolster his Chakra to its highest precipice. Having displayed in several different missions in which Kaze could withstand weapon fire with little damage, induce frightening might against the most hardened of exteriors or barriers, and move with unnatural dexterity and precision, Kaze is known to be one of the most dangerous entities when it comes to being both endurable and powerful with his own body. *'Unnatural Tolerance for Pain': They say that if pain can break a man, then torture can reduce the most resilient of wills into the state of a screaming child. Kaze, is one of the few exceptions to this fact. Having been raised as a Shinobi, Kaze already had an uncanny detachment to pain despite him feeling it, he had no need to register it aloud. By the time he had slaughtered his Clan, Kaze had all but threw away his acknowledgement of the meaning of "Pain" and only used it as another of his heightened senses to alert him of his surroundings or current condition. While having never been placed within a condition of torture before, Kaze has taken all of the precautions necessary to block out any form of mental attack, as well as physical torture in order to break any form of defense he conjurs. High Intelligence: Knowledge is power. If one does not acquire the necessary knowledge, Jutsu and physical prowess becomes irrelevant and for naught. During his early days as a child, Kaze learned his passive ability of "Seeing" the world which allowed him to gather intelligence and learn things at a much higher rate than those of normal upbringing, no matter if it be novice or prodigy. As he grew older, gathering knowledge and becoming familiar with the various elements and employments other humans or other races use their own internal and external energies in perfect harmony. This knowledge was also accompanied by the knowledge of how the human body worked, and how many different systems within it worked, giving Kaze the necessary information and tools to annihilate some of the most feared entities in the world with little exertion. This, and the knowledge of how the human psyche worked, and how to analyze strategies, their body movements, and anticipate enemies in a way where it appears he already knows what you're going to do. Kaze's cunning and acquired knowledge has been a powerful asset to those who work alongside him and hire him, and a danger to those he fights and opposes. *'Multilingual': Due to many of his missions in the past and current present requiring subtlety over force, Kaze has mastered many arts of language, able to blend into a populace perfectly and enable himself to being nigh familiar and identical to those he impersonates and replicates. This allows his transformation techniques to become seamless, and irrecognizeable from the real one, making him one of the most fluent and precise assassins known among the Shinobi. Master Marksman: Taking careful care into honing his precision at mid-to-long-range combat to be as effective as close quarters, Kaze studied fervously since childhood to hone his skills in both throwing weapons and launching Jutsu effectively at any distance he desired. Not only was his precision of targeting his prey nearly unrivaled within the Hidden Sound by the time he ascended to the rank of Jōnin, he could not only predict the movements of enemies to better time his techniques and attacks, but also could respond accordingly to the precision and velocity of incoming projectiles sent by his own attackers. Within the Hands of Death, Kaze is by far one of the most proficient when it comes to timing ranged attacks, and using the proper tools in order to employ them in a effective and practical manner. Equipment: Jutsu(s): Taijutsu Renowned for his physical prowess in employing the most subtle of soft-type taijutsu arts, to the most dangerously lethal hard-type of martial arts. Kaze is one of the foremost pracitioners of this style of Shinobi combat, capable of contending with some of the most feared of martial artists and high-speed combatants known throughout the inhabited worlds. Natural Combat Prowess: Since his childhood gift of being able to "See" the world around him in ways many Shinobi would only dream of, Kaze can rely on natural base instincts to fight for him. While he ordinarily relies upon hardened discipline that has honed his Taijutsu skills into fruition to make him a lethal foe to anyone he could encounter, Kaze can rely on base instincts to do fighting for him where nothing else works. With simple moves such as grappling, hard-type strikes, and disarming gestures, Kaze can easily immobilize an enemy with ease without ever having to think about it. Eruption Fist Style (噴火鉄拳術, Funka Tekken Jutsu): Similar to how the Hyūga Clan uses the Gentle Fist Art of Taijutsu, the Eruption Fist Art is seen as a more inventive and direct attack that seems to bend towards similarity with Hard-Type Martial Arts with the imbuement of Soft-Type Martial Arts. By charging his Chakra around the body part of his choice, when Kaze makes contact with his target a pulse of vibrating chakra is sent surging into the victim's body and attacks the chakra network and the internal organs simultaneously. Like a spear bypassing armor, Kaze's strike does more noticeable internal damage than external, and breaks past any form of durability they can conjur. If struck perfectly, Kaze's attack not only implodes the organ his limb aims upon, but also sends the enemy's chakra network into overload, capable of causing the enemy to explode from the inside out, hence the name the Eruption Fist. Screaming Fist Style (気合鉄拳'術', Kiai Tekken' Jutsu''): Another practical use of using Kaze's affinity for sound waves and wind-nature is the ability to produce powerful shockwaves with every gesture and attack. This style of attack, while minimizes the actual need of projecting a lot of chakra by vibrating the molecules of the air, generates immense damage upon the enemy. Able to blow back most forces conjured by an enemy, vibrating jutsu and other forms of spirit energy constructs to fragments is just a beneficial side affect of discharging powerful shockwaves with every punch and attack. Due to the deafening sound it produces when releasing the hypersonic force through the atmosphere, it is aply named the Screaming Fist Style of Taijutsu. '''Flowing Palm Style (周流ひら術, Shūryū Hira Jutsu): Kaze's ultimate defense Taijutsu, Kaze can release hyper-vibrations of chakra from the pores of his skin and maneuver them around in fluent arcs to redirect the flow of an enemy's attack, able to redirect even Ninjutsu-enhanced techniques away from his person. Able to throw enemies around like ragdolls and into the environment with bone-crushing force, this style of Taijutsu of Kaze's is as lethal as it is useful against more resilient and swift enemies. Kenjutsu While upon the surface, Kaze doesn't appear to be the sort of Shinobi who would rely on armanents other than as an extension of his will and to hit enemies within their blindspots. Kaze is, however, an incredibly gifted swordsman, able to employ his techniques and movements of blade arts against his enemies with deadly precision and lethal force. Deft Kenjutsu Mastery: Having mastered several arts of swordsmanship, Kaze is renowned for using the blade with incredible ease, dexterity, precision, and incredible force. The speed of which he draws his blade is sometimes incapable of being seen by the naked eye, further augmented against more trained combatants to confuse them as a blurring motion that doesn't extend towards them. While imbuing his natural nature transformation elements along the path of his blade, Kaze can appear to be quite unstoppable while employing his skill against even the most hardened of fighters. Whether its to split the air to ignite it and cause devestating damage, discharge countless slashes, or thrust into the most durable of substances, Kaze's mastery within swordsmanship is renowned and nearly uncontendable. Ninja Art, Screaming Wind Slash (忍法, 悲鳴風斜線; Ninpō, Himei Kaze Shasen): A technique in which Kaze envelops his sword with sound-nature chakra, vibrating the blade and the air surrounding its, molecules. When striking onto the enemy or towards him, a deafening fissure of vibrating force is released that will shred and cut through nearly any substance it comes across. Genjutsu One of the few aspects of Kaze's arsenal of Jutsu that was gifted to him as a member of the Sasayaki Clan, Kaze has mastered the arts of one of the most feared and dangerous of Genjutsu. Upon further polishing of his skills as a Shinobi deciever and practitioner of the illusionary arts, Kaze branched off and created new jutsu that none in the world have ever seen and would be the foundation of future inspired jutsu to come within the modern era. Ninja Art, Shigo Hakkyō (忍法, 私語発狂; Ninpō, Shigo Hakkyō; Jap Lit Translation, "Ninja Art, Whispering Madness."): One of Kaze's favored Genjutsu, Kaze simply makes a single handsign and sends out a subliminal feed of vibrating chakra into the ears of his enemy and manipulates the brain. What happens would be chaos. All pain nerves would be gin to be tampered with, causing the enemy to convulse in agony. Their vision would begin to project hallucinations. Their sense of smell and taste would begin to be nullified as they, in a sense, are being driven mad. At its most potent, Kaze can send an enemy into cardiac arrest, and immobilize nearly up to a dozen proximate enemies defenseless. At the very least, it would disorient an enemy long enough to land an incapacitating or killing blow upon the targeted. Whether an enemy can make out his words or not, the vibrations generated from his vocal chords allow him to generate a wide enough affect that it can reach up to twenty meters in distance. Ninja Art, Fuhen Kurayami (忍法, 不変暗闇; Ninpō, Fuhen Kurayami; Jap Lit Translation, "Ninja Art, Eternal Darkness."): A strong, incapacitating jutsu. When given the proper handsign, Kaze generates a subliminal feed of vibrating chakra into the ears of his enemy, and affects the Occipital Lobe of the brain. When this happens, all vision is shut down for a duration of nearly twenty four hours, unless the affects can be reversed correctly. Kaze often uses this to disable the effectiveness of a combatant to give himself an edge, or torture an enemy with less experience and beat them senseless. Like its cousin jutsu, it has a range of twenty meters of affect. Ninja Art, Ibitsu Chikaku (忍法, 歪知覚; Ninpō, Ibitsu Chikaku; Jap Lit Translation, "Ninja Art, Warped Perception."): The most subtle of Kaze's Genjutsu, this would trick any prideful or arrogant entity that nothing would've happened. In actuality, when the subliminal feed reaches the Occipital Lobe of the brain, the victim will actually be unable to register his surroundings and be incapable of reacting properly. Even the strongest and most intelligent of entities can fall into this trap, as they can percieve countless Shuriken in front of them and will not know if there is only one projectile or if it is simply an inch away from their body instead of twenty meters. Considered the strongest of Genjutsu considering its almost impossible to be rid of it unless bodily chemistry could be manipulated at will, or their mind can protect them properly from a Genjutsu attack. Ninjutsu Said to have what made Kaze known as the Sound Dragon, and feared by many other Shinobi who've heard of his name and established legendary exploits. Kaze's Ninjutsu skills are both revolutionary, unique and incredibly precise in how he controls them. With both raw power and concentrated force behind each and every one of his movements and techniques, Kaze is a feared entity when it comes to the utilization of his weaponized jutsu. Sound Flicker (音灯影, Ototōei): Kaze's form of the Body Flicker Jutsu. Capable of moving at breathtakingly high speeds, to the point where it appears all things are standing still in comparison, Kaze can utilize this technique so flawlessly, that he can outmaneuver some of the most deft Fast-Movement practitioners. Sound Clone (音クローン, Oto Kurōn): Kaze's "elemental" clone technique, Kaze can generate nigh indistinguishable clones made of compressed hypersonic energy. If the clone was ever destroyed, it would release an unexpected explosive shockwave in the face of the enemy, making it dangerous to even approach a fake of Kaze. These Sound Clones can also duplicate some of the same jutsu as Kaze, and replicate speech, gestures, and fighting styles to make it really appear as if its Kaze himself. Adapted with the transformation technique, and Kaze can infiltrate an enemy base without ever stepping foot in himself, and could legitimately assassinate and/or sabotoge the enemy's stronghold with a loud bang. Ninja Art, White Noise (忍法, 白色雑音; Ninpō, Hakushokuzatsuon): A specially crafted jutsu in which Kaze can choose to either kill or simply immobilize his enemies. In order to preform this, Kaze passively activates a volumized pitched vibration from the pores of his skin, and generates it in all directions. At full power, Kaze can generate a deafening blanket of vibrating sound waves, capable of shattering glass and bringing people to their knees. At a range less than ten meters can rupture ear drums, induce nausea, and possibly rattle internal organs. Often, Kaze uses this to demonstrate the scale of power against a larger force of enemies of hardened power and prowess, intent on humiliating them and their superiors in a fell swoop. Other occasions, Kaze simply projects it in any given direction of his will and brings them to their knees, possibly rendering them unconscious. Ninja Art, Sonic Shockwave (忍法, ソニックショックウェイブ; Ninpō, Sonikku Shokkūeibu): By filling up chakra within a single arm and vibrating the air before his palm, Kaze can generate a fissure of hypersonic air pressure towards his enemy. Able to bulldoze over the most resilient of opponents, vibrating their internal organs violently as well as induce nausea and hearing loss, this attack can physically crush an opponent if taken head-on. Ninja Art, Twin Sonic Shockwave (忍法, ツインソニックショックウェイブ; Ninpō, Tsuin Sonikku Shokkūeibu): By filling up chakra within both arms, vibrating the air in front of both of his hands, Kaze can project two simultaneous hypersonic air pressure gales at will. If entwined with each other, the combined forces of the two shockwaves of hypersonic energy would rip an opponent to shreds and explode them from the inside out, if taken at point blank range. Ninja Art, Sound Dragon Roar (忍法, 音竜咆哮; Ninpō, Otoryū Hōkō): A powerful offensive technique, Kaze generates a potent amount of chakra within his lungs, vibrating his throat and jaw as he prepares to release the jutsu. When employed, Kaze releases a blood curtling roar akin to that of an actual dragon, ripping across the air with a deafening and blinding pace towards its target. Able to encompass a large gait of nearly a square twenty five meters in width, this powerful fissure of hypersonic air waves fling itself towards the target with a nigh unavoidable pace and will crush the enemy's bones, liquify organs, and shred skin, at its most potent. At best, it will render the enemy borderline unconscious, as internal bleeding sets, lack of hearing, and nausea are expected side affects. Capable of ripping an entire skyscraper's floor to smithereens, Kaze is capable of ripping apart the most durable of structures with a single initiation of this jutsu. Ninja Art, Sound Dragon Thunderclap (忍法, 音竜迅雷; Ninpō, Otoryū Jinrai): Another wide-area affect jutsu, Kaze generates a large amount of vibrating chakra around the palms of his hands before clapping it within the direction of his choice. Having a smaller gait than the Sound Dragon Roar Jutsu, the Sound Dragon Thunderclap can blow opponents away and ricochet incoming attacks, projectiles, and spells back with just as much effectiveness. This also inflicts nearly half the damage as the Sound Dragon Roar would be capable, as it uses less chakra and is able to be used with much more swiftness. Ninja Art, Sound Bullets (忍法, 音弾雨; Ninpō, Otodanu): With a simple discharge of vibrating chakra from the tips of his fingers, Kaze can discharge pressurized air bullets with the intense sonic power packed behind it, enabling it to move much faster than normal elemental "bullet" jutsu. With penetrative power capable of piercing through almost any form of defense and able to be fired with rapid succession of each other, Kaze can relentlessly assault his enemy with a hail of pressurized, sonic-powered, pressurized air bullets, shredding them and rendering internal organs ajar. Ninja Art, Sound Dragon Charge (忍法, 音竜襲撃; Ninpō, Otoryū Shūgeki): A powerful forward thrusting, offensive jutsu. By building up vibrating chakra along Kaze's back and legs, he discharges a powerful jettisoning force to be hurtled directly in a straight line. Within contact of the enemy, a powerful discharge of vibrating chakra is projected into the air and creates a deafening, deadly shockwave to launch upon the enemy. Unless anticipated evasion is utilized properly, this jutsu will annihilate nearly any form of defense before it can be conjured up or reinforced properly. Ninja Art, Sound Dragon Shockwave (忍法, 音竜ショックウェイブ; Ninpō, Otoryū Shokkūeibu): An omnidirectional offensive jutsu. Kaze clasps his hands together as he gathers chakra to the pores of his skin all over his body. The air will become deafeningly silent, as all vibrations halt within the space of Kaze's priming jutsu. When it releases, a blood curtling scream will erupt as an omnidirectional shockwave of supersonic momentum is launched in all directions. Capable of reducing nearly a quarter of a Mega City into rubble and dust, this is by far one of Kaze's most destructive jutsus at his disposal. Ninja Art, Sound Dragon Armor (忍法, 音竜甲鉄; Ninpō, Otoryū Kōtetsu): Seen as Kaze's Ace-in-the-Hole jutsu. Kaze concentrates a constantly flowing force of Chakra to vibrate and maneuver in and out of his body, creating a nigh impenetrable shell of sonic energy in between his body and anything attacking him. Not only does Kaze boast incredible speed and maneuverability while donning this sound-wave armor, he also can deal incredibly deadly attacks, capable of striking an opponent's internal and external body parts simultaneously with a single point of contact. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Hidden Villages Category:Ninja Category:Shinobi Category:Renascentia Category:The Vandenreich (Renascentia) Category:Xanxus Blackfox Category:Tenzin Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Saitō Ninjōkei Category:Sword User Category:Martial Artist Category:Kenpachi Ginyōkai